


Union

by destielpasta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s10e01 Black, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpasta/pseuds/destielpasta





	Union

“ _Shit._ ”

“Dean it’s alright.”

Dean sits back on his heels, running a hand through his hair. “No, it’s not.”

In lieu of answering, Castiel runs his hands over Dean’s still-clothed thighs, enjoying the way they look straddling his hips. Dean shivers, but doesn’t budge. Castiel regrets crying out before.

“The grace,” he explains, “It’s wrong-- ill fitting, and the pain is random. Nothing you did caused it.”

Dean narrows his eyebrows, disbelieving. Castiel laces his fingers with Dean’s, pulling him back down close enough so that their breath mingled.

“I’m better already,” he says, enjoying the way Dean’s lips curl into a smile at his words before dipping back down to kiss him.

It’s a slow kiss, sweet and tortuous enough to leave Castiel trembling for more. Even his hands shake when he smooths them down Dean’s back however, and he reminds himself to go slow.

“Missed you so much,” Dean whispers against his jaw.

Castiel can hear all the unspoken words behind the simple phrase. They had seen each other more than ever these past few weeks, but Dean hadn’t been Dean again until two nights prior.

Dean’s hands move to his chest, running over his abdomen before sinking beneath him to curl around his back, holding him closer than Castiel thought possible. He shudders into Dean’s mouth, the contact sending heat waves down to his toes.

Dean pulls away, face lined with concern. “You ok?”

Castiel smiles, reaching up running a hand through Dean's over-long hair, the soft light of the room illuminating every strand.

“Better all the time.”


End file.
